Dragons and Confessions
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Hiccup is not the greatest with people. He befriends a dragon. Tames it too, but is the dragon the only one getting tamed? How long can Hiccup go one without noticing those secret stares? -More chapters coming
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, character or etc, from the movie "How to train your dragon." I am new at this so bear with me... Tuff-x-Hicca

* * *

Berk, an old viking village. A home filled with the meanest, toughest, and to be honest, not the smartes warriors you cold meet. Berk spends most of the year in winter. Save for a few moons in summer. Though it's an old village, all the houses are new. Why? Well, thanks to our nightly visits from our "pests" we spend most days rebuilding our village. Now I'm sure you're wondering what kind of "pests" could cause enough damage to keep us rebuilding our homes daily? The answer is simple. Dragons.

Since as far as the story can be told, the village of Berk as been fighting off dragons from destorying our home from being burned to ash and having our live-stock stolen to this very day. There are numerous types of dragons. Terrible Terrors, Nadder Heads, Monsterous Nightmares, and the deadly and rarely known of, Night Fury, but that is another story. So lets get more into detail on those scaley beasts as the come.

The people of Berk come in many different shapes and sizes of their own. The better known corp of this village for starters is "Stoick the Vast." He is the biggest and strongest of all the vikings on this island, though he isn't know to be the brighest. His faithful and loyalest friend, with the inner changeable hand, is Gobber. He is the villages' forge and smith owner. He crafts and mends all the weapons in Berk. For awhile now I have been working as his apprentice. Who am I you ask? I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Better known as "Hiccup the Useless." Great nick name, right? I'm known by such a name because no matter how much I wish to help my viking brothers and sisters in the war against the nightly unslaught of dragons, I only seem to make things worse. Much worse. Not only that, but I am not the strongest viking in the village, nor the tallest if I must admit. Yep, as most would put it, I'm probably the most unviking teen in the whole village. Anyway...

There is also the twins. Even for teenagers they are known as the two most annoying and short temptered vikings you could meet. Ruffnut and her brother, Tuffnut. When you see them, if there not fighting with each other they're, well, there really isnt a time when they aren't trying to kill one another. Then comes Fishlegs. He is the meanest looking and lagest teen in the village. Amazingly enough he is also the nicest, though his appearance would say otherwise. He is also one of the nerdest as well. He knows more about dragons then any other person in all of Berk.

Next, comes Snotlout. He's my cousin. All he cares about is killing things. He tends to get over "dramatic" from time to time. Finally, there is Astrid. She is the most beautiful and terrifying girl in our age group. She spends most of her days training. She wields a double headed axe for what seems like 24/7. No kidding. She takes being a viking very serious. She is the most skilled, and did I mentation beauitful, in all of Berk for her age.

* * *

As I walked thourgh the village of Berk, I cursed myself for not grabbing a thicker winter coat. Of all the places to build a home, the people of Berk had to pick a place where it was winter almost all the time! As another chill worked its way up my spine, I sparred a glance around the village. Most of the people were busy rebuilding their homes from the latest dragon raid. I turned my gaze back ahead of me, to the forge. I wasn't looking too forward to work today, knowing that we had closed for two days and the work had more than likely piled. As I lifted yet another, in my opinion, overly sized and heavy sword from the coal pit, I heard Gobbler waddling in.

"Hey there, Hiccup!" The peg-legged man said as he waved his hook at me. "Working hard I bet." "You know it." I replied my usual monotone voice. "Awh, now Hiccup, what's bitten your bottom this morning?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I've been here since dawn, it's freezing outside, or maybe the fact that my dad is still mad about the tourch incedent." Without meaning to I went into yet another rant about how my life never seemed to go my way. Gobber just let out a sigh and gave me a smile.

"Since it's nearly noon and you've been working hard all morning, why don't you take the rest of the day off and head to the mead hall for some lunch." Before I could say anything Gobber had picked me up with his hook and set me just out the door of the forge. "Now you go eat and I'll see later on then." With a final smile he turned, heading back to finish off what was left of the unmelded weapons, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly not really felling too hungry I decided to head out to 'Raven's Peak.' It seemed to be the only place I could clear my mind and not damage anything. Before I decided to head out to said place, I started back to my house to retrieve my scatch book. With a suddenly free schedule I decide it was the best time to start up on some knew sketches.

As I existed my home, what seemed as a turn of good luck went sour, as I saw the twins heading my way. 'Great,i thought, another belittling fest courtesy of Tuffnut and Ruffnut.' "Hey there half pint!" Tuffnut yelled with a wave and a snicker. As the two closed in on me Ruffnut moved with a swiftness you wouldn't think a wild girl like her could have, she swipped my sketch book and began turning through the pages. Angered, I made a grab for it, she easily pulled away from my reach and now dangled the book above my head, but just out of my reach. They both started to chuckle.

"What's the matter shorty?" Ruffnut said. "Can't reach it?" Tuffnut chimmed in. "Can you just give it back?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. Ruffnut caught the roll easily, though I never meant to try to hide it either. "Why don't you make me shorty?" She replied in a bit of a snarl. I knew how this was gonna go. Ruffnut would belittle me till I got thourghly riled up and Tuffnut would more than like throw me to the ground. The usual. "Why do you both insist on picking on me. Yes, I know I'm the shortest one in the village. Ha ha. Now can I PLEASE have my sketch book back?" I made sure to stress the word please hoping it would be enough to please Ruffnut into handing me my book. How wrong I was.

"OOPS!" She said in mock sorrow has she tossed my book into a melted puddle of slush and ice. I dashed to it, but as I pulled it into my grasp, I could tell the book was already soaked and ruined. I glared up at her as she laughed. "Awh are you mad? Whatcha gonna do SHORTY?" As she said this she pulled at the last wrong. making it draw out in an unnessary way. I just glared at her harder. My eyes jumping to Tuffnut for a split second, after noticing he haddn't jumped in yet to bully me like usual.

In that second I noticed he was staring at my soaking sketch book. The look on his face was one I never saw before. Not on either of the twins, anyway. The look was crossed between sorrow and a pained look. Like his puppy just die or something. I quickly pulled my gaze off him as his eyes slowly lifted to meet mine. I felt a strange feeling churning in my gut. I turned quickly and dashed off. Heading to 'Raven's Peak' as I had planned to survey the total damage my sketch book had taking. Hopefully not ALL the pages were ruined.

* * *

I flipped thourgh the pages of my sketch book, being careful with the soggy pages as to not tear them. It was basically ruined. Majority of the pages were so soaked that the ink was running. Making the images unreadable. I started frowning. 'Great. There goes some of my best drawings. Why does everyone have to pick at me? So what if I'm the smallest or the weakest. Doesn't mean they gotta wreak all my stuff.' Hiccup started to sniffle. His eyes began to burn. He knew he was gonna end up crying, but that didn't stop him from atleast trying to be strong and hold them back. The last thing he need wast to go home with a reddened face. His father would know he had been crying and scold him for not being a man. The just that thought was enough to make his tears fall. Even his own father didn't seem to view him as much more than a bother.

With a russel of the leaves and a few snaps of twigs, Hiccup realized someone was apporaching him. Wiping his face quickly on his sleave, Hiccup slowly turned his head and looked behind him to see who was coming. Blonde. Tall. Silver eyes. Wonderful, it was Tuffnut, but Ruffnut was nowhere in sight. With a sniffle, Hiccup gripped his scatch book and pulled it to his chest. Protectfully. "What do you want now?" There was anger in his voice and he hoped he didn't sound like he had just been crying. He was trying to sound angry. Not like a baby. "Where's Ruffnut? Hiding in the trees, ready to pounce again?"

"Off terrorizing the rest of Berk, no doubt." The Blonde said as he walked up to the smaller, younger boy. Stoping just behind Hiccup, Tuffnut just stared at the boy. Hiccup felt the intense gaze on the back of his head. His mind flashed to the events that happened earlier. Remembering the strange look Tuffnut was giving his book. His grip tighten as he replied. "So, what do you want now?" Silence. Hiccup knew Tuffnut was still behind him. He could still feel that gaze on him.

Suddenly without warning, a smack came to the back of Hiccups head. Turning with a glare at the male twin, ready to yell at the boy, he stopped. Moouth open and eyes wide. Tuffnut was holding a Book inches from Hiccups face. Not just any book. It was a sketchbook. A brand new one in fact. It was green. Like his eyes. A bright emarld green, unlike the "ruined" one, which was a dirty brown. Hiccups gaze left the book and flew to Tuffnuts, but the boy was looking off to the side. Avoiding looking at Hiccup at all. Was that a light blush spread across the tall blonde's face? Hiccup couldn't be sure. Tuffnut was standing right in the sun almost making it impossible to know for sure.

With a jerk of Tuffnuts wrist, the book edged closer to Hiccups face. A gesture that said 'take the damn thing already.' Hiccup slowly took hold of the book. Turning slightly more to face Tuffnut. His leggs propped under him as he laid on his left thigh. He peaked out the corner of his eye up at Tuffnut, who was now looking at him. He turned his sights back to the green book in his hands.

"Why?" Hiccup asked as a confused look took over his features. Tuffnut glanced down at the smaller boy. His eyes were red. He had been cry when he was walking up. It wasn't the first time he had caught the boy either. First time he had done anything though. "Cause," He started, not sure if he should be honest or not. "Cause your mom gave you that sketch book before she died, right?" Before any other words were passed, Tuffnut turned and took off back to Berk. His mind racing, but one thought remained. 'I should have lied.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ok..So I feel alittle..stronger...as I go. Story is getting longer...more in depth. i hope. Time to tear apart the sad yet pretty picture i am painting :D

* * *

As I laid in my bed, curled slightly in a ball. Buried beneath the overly large amount of furs and skins I use as my blankets, I attempted to keep the blonde out of my mind. I was failing horroribly. Ever since the meeting with Tuffnut in the woods, Hiccup couldn't keep the blonde off his thoughts. My hand travelled over the green cover of the book that started all this.

Not many people dare even mention Hiccups' mother, Valhallarama. Mostly from fear that "Stoick the Vast" would tear them apart. Oh, did I forget to mention that "Stoick the Vast" just so happens to be Hiccups' father? Yes, the all mighty village leader of Berk was the father of "Hiccup the Useless" himself. Weird genetics, right? Anyway... Valhallarama was said to be the most beautiful viking that ever lived. She wasn't heavy set like the other women on Berk. No, the only thing 'heavy set' on this rivial to any Goddess, was her chest. She was wiser and more open minded then any other vikings as well. Most people believe that Hiccup took more after his mother than his father. She had passed away shortly after his sixth summer.

Sitting up in my bed, I opened my new sketch book. Smiling, I flipped through the pages. 'Tuffnut.' The tall blonde kept creeping into my head. Never in my life had I ever thought I would recieve a gift from him off all people. I threw back the furs and sat in my bed. Turning back to the first page of the book, I grabbed my pencil and started sketching mindlessly. 'SLAM.' I jumped at the sound and stared at entance to my room. The door of the house shut with a loud smack. Dad was home. Turning back to my work, I froze. Without realizing it, I had drawn Tuffnut. I quickly gripped the page. Intent on tearing it out, I stopped. Without thinking I closed the book and set it aside and buried myself beneath the furs. Why was Tuffnut invading my mind? I tightly shut my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

The mead hall. The only place in Berk where everyone met to eat, socialize, and for some, drink till you threw - up. I was sitting in my usual spot. Alone at the farthest table from anyone. Poking at my 'slop' I looked about the hall. Everyone was talking and having a good time. Some men were already drunk and falling over. Tuffnut was heading straight for me with his own bowl of 'slop.' Fishlegs was annoying Snotlout with another Nadder head stor... WAIT! I wiped my head back towards the apporaching blonde.

Before Hiccup could make a move to leave, Tuffnut was already taking a seat across from him. Realizing he was staring at the boy that was making faces of disgust at his food, Hiccup quickly started staring at his hands, like he had just grown extra fingers. "Umm.." Was all the smaller boy could seem to get out before Tuffnut started speaking. "So have you drawn anything, yet?" He asked in a voice that said he didn't really care one way or the other. A bit confused, Hiccup looked up at the other and replied. "No, not really. Heh heh.." His thoughts jumping back to the scatch he had done of the very boy across from him.

"Oh." was all the blonde said as silver eyes locked with green. The strange feeling returning to the smaller boys stomach once again. Tuffnut opened his mouth as if he was about to start the conversation once more, but was interrupted by a louder, more annoying, voice. "YO, TUFF!" Ruffnut more than yelled across the hall. Everyones eyes moving from Ruffnut to her twin, as she made her way to the two boys.

"What are you doing over here with this little troll?" She asked as she shot a glance at Hiccup. A smirk spread across her face. "OOPS!" With a slap of Ruffnuts hand, Hiccup's 'slop' was now covering his upper body completely. "Awh, I'm sorry HICCA. My hand slipped." She pouted as she said this, but I knew she was lying. I glared at her, and as I was about to yell, I was cut off by what I saw. Tuffnut had snapped to his feet, and with a loud 'SMACK,' his hand slammed across his sisters face. The hall went silent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ruffnut shrieked at her brother. She was only met with a hard glare. I watched the two, still dripping with 'slop.' Ruffnut began to snarl at Tuffnut now. "FINE!" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "Have fun playing with the little troll." She turned swiftly on her heel and stormed off, leaving a line of curses to trail behind her.

As she exited the hall, I slowly let my gaze turn to Tuffnut. His glare was now on me. I gulped and quickly got to my feet. I needed to get out of here before Tuffnut decide to take his rage out on me next. Besides, the 'slop' had started to seep into my trousers. Making my way out of the mead hall, I quicken my pace and headed for the bath house.

* * *

I quickly entered the bath house and looked around. No one. Perfect. I began to strip away my now 'slop' covered top and tossed it aside. Putting the fresh clothes I had retrieved from my home on the make-shift shelf. I walked over to the bath and dipped my left foot in. Not warm enough. I moved over to where we keep the wood and grabbing acouple logs, I tossed them into the fire-pit just below the bath. As I unbuckled my belt to drop my trousers I heard the door of the bath house open and close swiftly.

My head snapped up. Still clutching my belt and trousers, I watched a familar figure walking towards me. "Tuffnut?" I asked in a confused and fightened tone. I watched him set his own fresh clothes beside mine. "Hey half pint." He cooly remarked. "Um, hey.." I replied with a questioning look. 'Great, there goes my peaceful bath.' Glancing at the steam leaving the bath then back to the blonde removing his shirt. "So..What's up?" I finished, trying not to stare. He looked me up and down and chuckled softly. I blushed slightly, looking to my feet suddenly. "Well, Hicca..." I shot my eyes at him. He had just called me by the same name Ruffnut had. 'Hicca.' Before I could think more on why that was, Tuffnut had began finishing his sentence. "I felt like taking a bath. You got a problem with that?" He looked me over once more. "Or you too shy?"

Turning away from him as the blush that had been playing across my cheeks deepened, I dropped my trousers and quickly got into the bath. I lowered my self under the water to wash out the 'slop' from my hair and hopefully, my embarrassment. I rose up and gasped. The water was a little warmer than I thought. As I was wiping wetness from my eyes, I heard the water slashing around. Tuffnut was beside me. A little too close for my taste, though. Keeping my eyes closed I leaned against the wall of the bath. My head resting on the rim. 'This was going to be a long bath..' Was my last thought as I let out a sigh and dunked under the water once more.

* * *

Sitting in my bed, I was clutching my pillow. 'He is never gonna let me live this down.' My mind was racing. I knew by tomorrow my life would be over. I'd be tied to a mast and sailed off. I replayed all that had happened in the bath for what felt like the millionth time.

I was resting against the rim of the bath, when I felt something ghost my thigh. My eyes shot open and I snapped toward Tuffnut. "What?" He asked. Looking completely innocent. My brows knotted with confusion. "N..nothing. I just thought.." "You thought what?" The blonde interrupted. My eyes began to hold a slight glare. 'Was he messing with me?' I couldn't be sure. I never really interacted with any else besides Gobber at the forge. "I just thought I felt something brush my thigh. That's all." As I said this I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Touch your thigh, huh." The blonde said with a chuckle. My lips tighten and my glare grew. I wasn't actually mad. I wasn't sure how I felt, honestly. Tuffnut placed his hand on my knee and I was pulled out of my racing mind to the hand that was slowly moving up and down my thigh. "Wha..." Was all got out when Tuffnut burst with laughter. Pulling his hand from massaging my thigh to grip his sides as he laughed. "Man Hicca, is it hot or do you always look like a tomato when you get in the bath?" His laughter grew as he said this.

"Man, I never thought my sister would be right." As he said this it felt like my eyes were gonna pop out my skull. "WHAT?" Was all i could think. We both were shocked at how loud I had said that too. Tuffnut merely smiled and waved me off as he got out of the bath and headed to his clothes. As he left I glued my wide eyes to my knees. So many thoughts were racing through my head. 'Had everything he had been doing around me lately been to find out if I was into guys? Had he and Ruffnut placed some secret bet about it going on?' So many questions filled my head till the sound of the bath house door slamming closed snapped me back to reality.

Noticing the bath house now empty once again, I let my thoughts race. 'Did I have...feelings...for Tuffnut? TUFFNUT! Of all vikings, female OR male, why would I ever develop feelings for that jerk of a viking?' With a sigh I made one final dip under the water, and got out the bath. Why couldn't I get one night where I'm not made a fool of?

* * *

The next morning I spent most of day in bed. Knowing that the moment I left this home I would be ridiculed or worse, beaten to a pulp. Knowing what I did about Tuffnut, he more than likely had already told his sister about last night. Ruffnut, being the loud mouth she was, would run wild about what happened and turn an innocent misunderstanding into a wild story more disgraceful then what it really was.

Deciding to just get the day over with, Hiccup got out of bed and dressed. His hunger winning over his fear of what was to come. As he entered the mead hall, green eyes glanced around the room. No mumbles or whispers were spoken as Hiccup went to retrieve his breakfast. 'Lunch actually.' He thought as he went to sit at his usual spot. Hiccup made a quick scan of the room. After searching face after face he finally found Ruffnut. She was sitting with Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs as usual. She and Astrid exchanging battle tactics no doubt. I rolled my eyes. I went back to searching the room.

When I finally spotted the male twin, a small smile graced my lips. As quickly as that smile had come it was gone. Why would just seeing the taller boy cause me to smile? Shaking my head and the crazy thought away, I turned back to picking at my food. Today was not starting well at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to see what's going on in the head of Tuffnut...What exactly is he up too...? Tuffnut's P.O.V.

* * *

I watched him come in. I nearly thought he was gonna hide in his room all day. As he took his usual spot alone away from everyone else, I made my move. I saw those emarld green eyes dusting across the room. They stopped on my sister. She was talking with Astrid while shoveling food down her mouth. Gods, she's worse than a guy. I turned my silver eyes back to Hicca. He was looking my way. 'Was he just smiling at me?' I wasn't certain on that thought cause when I finally placed my eyes on him again, he quickly looked down at his meal.

When I finally made my way to his table I noticed him twitch slightly as I took my seat across from him. The longer I watched him, the more his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. 'Cute.' As the thought entered my mind I pulled my eyes off him and focused my attention to the drunks laughing loudly a table over. 'Why did I even come sit with him? Why had I the day before?' "..alone." I snapped my head back to Hiccup. He had being saying something to me, but my mind was too filled with questions to hear exactly what all had been said. "Um, what?" My reply made it clear to him that I hadn't been listening and green eyes finally locked with my own. I could see a slight hint of anger shinning.

"I SAID," his voice rising as the words came out, "Why can't you leave me alone." It wasn't a question. It was a statment. 'I guess he didn't like my joking around in the bath last night.' I chuckled at the thought. Hicca frowned and his brows knotted slightly. "What?" As the smaller asked I realized he must of thought I was laughing at him. "Nothing. Just an amusing memory and I can't just leave you alone squirt." His lips twitched at the last word. I smiled. Slaming his hands into his lap, he jerked his head to the side. Dropping the staring contest we had been holding. "And why exactly is that?" his tone was beginning to get laced with anger.

"Cause, you can't be trusted alone. Everything you do leads to trouble." I was smirking now. At least I was till his features softened. He let out a soft laugh and glanced at me slightly. He was the one smirking now. "You sound like my dad." He rolled his eyes and got up to leave. 'Great, first Ruffnut makes him cry, now it's me. Time to go get a drink.'

* * *

I don't remember how I got here. I don't know what I had done. I felt like I had just woken up, but I wish I had stayed asleep. Hicca was crying and gripping my left wrist with what little strenght he had. It was wrapped tightly around his throat. My other hand was buried tightly within auburn hair. His shirt was torn down the middle to his stomach. He was on his knees, eyes shut tight, and shaking violently. I pulled away from the smaller boy. He fell to his hands and was gasping for air. I couldn't help but stare in shock. 'What had I been doing? What ALL had I done to him?'

I knelt done beside him, intent on helping him to his feet. I placed my had on his shoulders, he flinched and jerked back out of my reach. I had never seen those emerald eyes so wide. So full of fear. I opened my mouth to apologize. Before I could utter a word I felt his hand slap across my face. The room filled with a loud 'pop' sound.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed and I could see tears building in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't even know.." "SORRY? SORRY?" He interrupted me and was screaming even louder, if that was even possible. "Please.." I tried again. "Look, I'm not sure what I did or was even doing, but Hicca.." He interrupted me once more. "What do you mean you don't know what you were doing?" His voice softened as he said this, but his eyes still held an intense glare. "I don't know. All I remember is one minute I was drinking with some of the older vikings and then I'm here...with you." I looked away as I said this. Shame taking its toll on me.

I could still feel his eyes on me. Burning with anger. "You," He paused. I heard him sniffle and take a a deep breath as he started again. "You were banging on my door. The moment I began to open it you forced yourself in, knocking me down in the process. Then you just...ATTACKED me."

His arms, at some point, had wrapped themselves around his chest and his tears began falling. He was shaking again. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten pretty drunk. I probably meant to head to my house." I looked away from confused eyes. "Ya know. Thinking you were Ruffnut or something." I was lying. I'm sure I know exactly why I came to his house and what I was probably thinking of doing.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you for that matter. I drank more than I needed to. I'm sorry Hicca." Watching him as I said this I could tell he was still scared, but he wasn't glaring anymore. Just looked frightened. "Sorry Hicca." I left after that. I couldn't look at him and I didn't feel like waiting for his dad to decide to come home and see what I had done. I needed to stay away from this kid. I needed him out of my head.

* * *

I was in the woods. As far from Berk as I could get. I was walking along the river that lead to 'Raven's Peak.' The closer I got to the 'Peak' I could swear I heard Hicca laughing. 'Great, I just couldn't seem to get away from the kid.' I wanted to leave, but my feet kept moving in the direction of his voice. When I got through the brush, what I saw stopped me dead. Before my eyes was Hicca, but that wasn't what shocked me to a stop.

Hicca was 'dancing' around lines drawn in the ground, giggling like a girl. Watching his every step was, I believe, the deadly Night Fury. The smaller boy seemed to be having the time of his life 'playing' with one of the most destructive demons known on Berk, as if it wasn't anything strange. I crooked my brow and watched as the beast moved swiftly behind the boy. Hicca stopped and slowly stretched out his hand to the dragon. His hand stopping just before touching the deadly creature.

My jaw dropped as the dragon slowly moved its snout to Hicca's hand. In that brief moment Hicca's smile grow and as quickly as the Night Fury had come to his hand, it pulled away and snorted, trotting away to lay in the shade, while Hicca was twirling around like he had just found a chest of gold. I swiftly turned on my feet and dashed back to the village. My mind was racing with the sight I had just taken in.

* * *

The mead hall. It was always the loudest and filled with people at dinner. I was sitting with my sister and the others our age. They were all talking about training practice. I glanced at Hicca. He was in his usual spot, but he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by older vikings. They were asking Hicca about how he got the Nadder head to drop to the ground without any weapons.

I was like the others. Completely shocked and surprised at the smaller boy's 'abilities' in the ring lately, but that was before today. Before I saw him and the dragon. 'Playing.' Never in my life had I heard or seen anything like I had with Hicca and the dragon, what had he called it? Toothless. Not only had he tamed the deadly Night Fury, he had named it. NAMED IT! It was like the beast was his pet cat or something. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I knew Hicca was special. He had always been to me, anyway, though no one else seemed to notice. I always knew Hicca could never kill a dragon. He was a gentle boy. He used his mind more than his body. Anyone could see that, but he had tamed it. A Night Fury. Befriended it. Played with it!

Hicca was laughing nervously, attempting to leave the hall. Without realizing it, I had come up behind him. He jumped and his back landed against my chest. A blush creeping across his cheeks. A quick twirl, jerk of a wrist, and I had him stumbling out of the mead hall and down toward the path that lead to his home. He didn't fight at all, just let me lead him. Just like before, when we were kids. He let me lead him..

* * *

He was six and I was seven. He was small, like always, and I was tall. He was in the woods. 'Raven's Peak.' He always seemed to go there to be alone or just cry. Well, he was crying now. He was dirty. His lip busted and knee scraped. Clothes ripped here and there. Snotlout had been bullying him again. He always did when the cheif and other adults left on a voyage to find the dragons nest.

This time was like many times before, expect different all the same. This time I had followed him. As I came closer the more he would shake and curl into himself. Trying to keep from getting hit again. I poked his shoulder. "Hey." I watched him as I said this. He flinched, but looked up at me. Silver meet deep emarld. I smiled and reached out my hand. He just stared at my hand. Not surprising considering no one, but Fishlegs ever helped the kid. Getting tired of the staring contest Hicca had started with my hand, I grabbed his wrist and jerked him to my chest. I held him in a tight hug, waiting till his shaking form stilled. Picking him up, bridel style, and started for the village. Hicca kept his face buried in my neck.

As we reached the tree line that lead to Berk, I set Hicca down. I dusted him off and wiped his face with my sleeve. I ripped the hem of my shirt and dabbed Hicca's lip and wrapped the cloth on his knee. I took a few steps back from him and admired my work. 'Almost good as knew,' was the thought that ran through my head. Hicca looked himself over before he was beaming me a smile with a slight giggle. "Hanks Tuffmut." I laughed. He still had trouble pronouncing words.

I took his hand and we headed to the forge. Gobber had been asking for Hicca so he could take the boy to the mead hall for dinner. I watched as Hicca ran to Gobber and be picked up with the mans hook hand and be set on his right shoulder. The man had noticed Hicca's busted lip and tattered clothes, but the man had also noted my shabby patch up job. As they headed to the hall I remember how Gobber looked down at me with a big smile and how he patted my back as they left. Hicca smiling down at me from where he was perched.

I still dream about that smile..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! YAY! things get out of hand for tuffnut and hicca gets alittle hurt. Here we go! Hiccups P.O.V. again (P.s. I know I'm not the best speller but I'm a tryin'!)

* * *

We were in my house. Again. Though Tuffnut wasn't drunk this time, but I was still scared. "So you have fun playing with your 'pet' today?" My eyes bulged as Tuffnut asked, no..stated, this to me. I knew exactly what he meant or rather who. Toothless. He had smirk on his face and his eyes dared me to try and lie. I was backed up in a corner of my home. I had no where to go and no lie to use. My eyes darted around the room, never meeting his. "Well?" His voice was growing tired of waiting for my reply.

"What are you ta-talking about Tuffnut? You know I don't have any pe..STOP!" He had interrupted me. "Hicca, I've known you for years. When you lie, you stutter." His smirk grew. "Look, I don't care what you and your 'pet' do. I don't care what it teaches you about dragons. What I care about is what you'll do to keep me quiet." I was confused. My brows knotted. What did he mean? Then it hit me, but at the same time I couldn't believe it to be true.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? What could you want from ME?" As I finished, I finally let our eyes meet. Thor in heaven, why did I let our eyes meet. "Will, little Hicca, there is alot and I mean ALOT that I want from you." He leaned closer to me. Our noses just a blink away. He looked me up and down and if even possible, his smirk was growing. This wasn't looking too good on my part.

"What do you mean?" I asked nerously, yet somehow excited. I knew what he wanted, but refused to believe it. These things were forbidden in Berk. Yet here I was hoping what to come would begin soon. He leaned just abit closer. Our lips touched and I swear I left a heat rise in me I didn't know I could feel with another boy. I heard a chuckle and pulled away, but when had I even leaned in?

I opened my mouth to say..something. What? I don't even know, because just as the words came, they were silenced and thrown from my mind as a pair of lips slamed onto mine. A tonuge forced against my own. I attempted to push the invader away, but of course I couldn't move him one inch. 'Damn my weak body.' I cursed.

Hands began to roam my back and forced me closer. The last thing I wanted, yet relished in the closeness. I was scared. Yes, but this was all too new for me and happening all too fast. 'Toothless.' The Night Fury popped into my mind. Not wanting to chance losing my first actual friend and what little life I had on Berk, I relaxed against my 'attacker.' I really had no choice, but to give him what he wanted. Right? And I was certainly not displeased by Tuffnuts 'demands' in order to keep quiet about my 'pet.'

As quickly it had begun, it had stopped. I was left with mouth opened and confused. With suddened realiziation of the facted I had been dancing tongues with Tuffnut Thorton, my face became, as the blonde had told me, redder than any tomato in all of Berk.

"That was fun Hicca, but it's getting late and I'm sure your dad will be back soon, so I shouold be on my way. After tomorrow though, lets contiue where we left off. Kay?" And with a wink the blonde was heading for the door. I grabbed his arm with a quickness I never knew I posessed. Before I could utter a word, Tuffnut silenced me with a finger gently pushed against my lips. My cheeks grew warmer.

"Now now. You don't wanna make me slip up and go telling Ruffnut about you and Toothles, hmm?" I froze. He really did know. He smiled like the ass he was and left me standing there like the idiot I was. Why did the gods have to make my life such a hell hole?

* * *

I spent the entire day in the forge. I knew eventually Tuffnut come see me. I was both scared and excited. More scared than excited, actually. I contuied to hammer away at very warped sworded. Letting my mind wander away. I didn't hear the door of the forge until it was slamming shut. With a shout and a jump, I turned to come face to face with the male Thorton twin. Tuffnut. Wonderful.

"Oh..Tuffnut. Tuffnut, oh, hey. Tuffnut." I was stuttering like a girl confessioning to her crush. I pushed the thought away as Tuffnut began closing the space between us. "So Hicca, what should we do today?" as the older boy said this he placed his left hand on his chin in a jokingly 'thinking' motion. Before I could begin my stuttering fest once more, the Blonde boy wrapped his long fingers tightly in my hair and jerked me to my tip toes.

Our lips a breath apart. He smirked once more, before crashing his lips upon mind. Our tongues dancing fervishly before I could even realize what was going on. His free hand gripped my hip tightly. Brusingly infact. I groaned, only giving my attacker better room to attack my mouth. I placed my hands on his back. Digging harshly into his wool shirt.

The hand on my hip pulling us ever more closer. With the growing need to breathe a fresh batch of air, I pulled my head to the slide with little help thanks to the hand buried deep within my auburn hair.

As I gasped in gulps of fresh air my eyes never left the silver eyes laced with sparks of gold. Tuffnut had a look in his eyes that said he wanted to eat me alive. Trying not to stutter anymore I took a deep breath and began my questions.

"Why?" he opened his skilled mouth to reply, but I know a smart ass answer would followand I interjected quickly. "I mean, why are you doing this with me? I'm sure you have no trouble getting a girl in your bed." I looked away, slightly saddened by my own words. They were the truth though. Tuffnut may not have been the brightest viking in Berk, but what he lacked in brains his body certainly made up for. That and his skills as a well trained viking.

He smirked before repling. That damn smirk that drove me up the wall. "Why would I want any of those sluts when I can play with 'forbidden fruit' like you Hicca? Or should I say I have always been a fan of virgins." He was smirking, again. My brows knotted with anger. The reason why escaped my, but being mad at that retort seemed like the best emotion to feel.

I attempted to buck away only urning myself a ruff jerk to my hair. I whinced and felt heat burning behind my eyes. "Now now kitty, don't try running away or I might have to bite." The older boy laughing at his own lame little joke. He was right though. Willing or being blacked mail, even if I waited to run I couldn't. I was never the strongest kid in Berk. Next to Fishlegs, Tuffnut was one of the most strongest kids in or age group.

"Just finish whatever you came to do to me and leave. Unlike you I have work to do." Tuffnut really didn't seem to like that reply of mine, because as soon as it was said his smirk turned into a scowl. "Fine Hicca. Whatever you want." His eyes held a glint that made me shake with fear. Plus, it was never good sign when the blonde was ACTUALLY smiling instead of smirking like an idiot. That smirk usually meant he was in a good mood. A smile...was the complete oppisite to say the least.

* * *

Tuffnut's P.O.V. (Bad Scene ahead! Stop now, but this scene is need for my next chapter.)

* * *

He was crying. I could tell, though he was facing away from me. He was bleeding too. I could feel it running down his thigh and with ever thurst his cries only filled with more anguish. A part of me wanted to hold the boy and apoplgize. Embrace him and tell him how much I loved him, but the other part of me just wanted to make him cry out my name.

At some point I had turned Hicca down upon a table in the back of the Forge. Tied his hands to one side while his legs dangled on the other. I forced myself into him and after just a few rough thursts of my hard shaft, the roughness of him became slick. Easier to enter. I had made him bleed. I knew that much for sure. No matter how much I wanted to stop and hold the boy, my body wouldn't allow it.

He was so tight and seemed to be pulling me back in. Deeper. Ripping him. I was disgusted and excited. I was controlling Hicca. I was pounded relentlessly into the smaller body beneath me. I wanted him to scream, but thankfully he was attempting to silent himself. More than likely from fear of being caught getting raped. Gods, his father would disown him for letting himself being taken by another male and kill me for certain if we were caught.

My mind went blank with another muffle scream escaping Hicca. I was seeing stars and my body was burning. Without warning I came into the once virgin boy jerking and shaking beneath me. As I pulled out a heard cries of relief from the aubrun haired boy. Righting myself I walked around the table and locked my eyes with his. I knelt down slightly. My lips close to his ear.

"Do you feel that? That warmth in you? That's my seed coating your insides. That means you belong to me. Got it? No one else can touch you or I'll punish you again." I never meant to say that, but as I opened my mouth the words flooded out. I glanced at him. Emarld green ords locked with mine. Fear was shinning though his tears.

I gripped his hair and jerked his head up to become level with mine. He whimpered and let out a small 'please.' "Say it and I'll untie you Hicca or should I leave you here for Gobber to find, hmm?" Now who do you belong to?" His eyes were begging and his lip trembling. I tightened my grip. "Say my name." My voice was laced with venom. God, how could this boy could be so stubborn yet pathetic at the same time?

"Tu..ut.." He was mubbling in the smallest voice he had. I jerked harder and elicited a small scream from him. "TUFFNUT...Tuffnut..tuffnut. I belong to Tuffnut. Please just stop."

I cut the ropes and pulled him completely across the table and in to my arms. Racking him and gently running my hand through his hair. His shaking increased only to slow at my sudden burst of kindness toward him. I tore a skin from the wall of the small workshop and wrapped Hicca in it. Hiding him from view. His breathing becoming erratic. I hushed him gently and told him I was going to take him to the bath house.

'Gods...this boy is making be lose my mine.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all. I know chapter four may have been alittle...morbid?...but I well now show you were this is going...ON TO CHAPTER FIVE! **(Tuffnuts P.O.V.)**

* * *

It had been four days. No. Five. Yes, five days since I hurt my Hicca. My Hicca? Ha. Now more than ever do I believe that I can never have him. I went too far. I honestly had no desire to hurt him. He talks alot. Too much. He gets in my head in the worst ways. The Gods must hate me. Is this my punishment for adoring another male?

I glanced around the village. No one other than Gobber probably has noticed his adsence. Some must find it a blessing for 'Hiccup the Useless' to be out of sight. With Stoick gone, Hicca must be scaried to leave the house with me around. I wonder if he even goes to the mead hall to eat? I know I haven't seen him in the forge..STOP! No more thinking of that fishbone.

Two days ago, three days after my attack on Hicca, did most of the warriors set out on another voyage to find the dragon's nest. Leading those vikings was no other than 'Stoick the Vast.' Hicca's dad. Also it comes to no surprise that his own father, nor anyone else in this village, didn't notice how "shaking up" he was that night. I shook my head for the trillionth time that day. 'Time to fix this..'

* * *

It was dark. Berk had settled for the night with an eerie silence. What was I doing? Instead of being in my home? Sharpening my swords? Fighting with Ruffnut over something complete idiotic? I was stalking the cheif's house like a psyhco. Why? I knew that Hicca hadn't left his home in days. I knew that he must have be running low on what little food any viking actually kept in their home. I knew I had to apologize for hurting him.

I climbed the highest tree that would allow me to land perfectly and quietly onto Hicca's roof without him noticing. Thank the Gods Hicca's window faced the tree line, away from the village. I gripped the roof with all my strenght and lowered my head to peer inside. His room was empty. I let out a breath I never knew I was holding and thanked Thor in Valhalla. As I flipped myself inside I made a rolled to his bed and glanced about the room. While I made my scan of the ordianry room, eyes landed on emarld.

I silently crept over to the shelf by the door, where a candle sat freshly lite. I moved the fur vest Hicca wore almost daily. I dropped it instantly to the floor. It was the scatch book. My scatch book. The one I had givien him to replace his ruined one. My eyes began to hold a glare at the memory of Ruffnut's little "joke." I cast the thought aside and looked about, as if someone had suddenly entered the room and was watching me snoop through the smaller boy's room.

I knew I shouldn't and for some reason very terrified of the thought of being caught, but I had to see. I opened the scatch book slowly as if a spring-trap was waiting, though, you never know with Hicca and his weird inventions. I gasped at what was scatched across the fist page.

'It's...me..?' My mind was dazed and I felt my face warming. He had effortlessly scatched an image of me across the page. I was in battle stance. Sword drawn and tilted to the heavens. I laughed softly. My usual stance I posed everyday in training or any chance I had a sword really. I turned the page and as expected the next few were filled with drawings of Toothless the Night Fury. Ideas on some kind of...sadle..? Some looked as if the dragon had...cat...like tendencies. I smiled as I found anothe image of me. I had my trademark smirk and my eyes cocked to the side in an 'all knowing' type of way.

"Hello...?" I froze at the sound of Hicca's voice. He was calling from down stairs of his home. My eyes searched the room.

* * *

***Hiccup's P.O.V.***

* * *

"Heeeeellllllooooooo?" I called again. I swear I thought I heard soundes coming from upstairs. Like light foot steps and rolling around. Though part of me thought that maybe Toothless had come to my home, again, seeing how I hadn't been to the 'Peak' in nearly four days. Though I knew Toothless could be silently as night, the last time he came I easily heard him more than stomping around my room. I slowly made my way up each step. Fearful at who would be in my room and why for that matter.

As I reached the door my nerves halted me with my hand grazing the knob. *Rustling* "Um...hel...lo." I froze, tensed, paled, and whatever else one would do when opening your door and finding your rapist eye's locked on you while holding your scatch book that happened to be opened to a page with said rapist scatched on it. Though I am proud to say I didn't faint. Sadly. No, instead I mearly shut the door, walked down stairs, sat in my fathers arm chair, clutched a pillow, buried my face in it, and shouted for a long period of time...but I didn't faint.

I eventually heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I stilled, but never moved the pillow from my face. With each passing second I heard slow moving steps making there way to where I set in front of the fireplace. After what felt like eternity the steps creased just beside me. I took in low steady breaths. I was unsure if it was to keep calm or because I was frightened. Probably both I thought sarcastically at myself.

"So...You're a better artist than I thought. Hey You should see if your dad will let you work for the map..." My glare stopped his sentence. Was he really just gonna act like nothing happened. Without thinking I slammed the pillow, I had just pervously deafened if it had had ears, into Tuffnut's face and the screaming began.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROLBEM? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK CAN TALK TO ME LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED? GET THE FU-!" My screaming was interrupted by Tuffnut's hand pressed against my mouth. I bite him. Hard.

The older blonde pulled back with a yelp. Snapping his hand to his chest, he looked bewildered by my action, but I had no intent of repeating what happened last time I let him have his way. If he was gonna tell, fine. Toothless and I could just take a long vacation. Forever. I sighed at the thought, but wasn't gonna let anyone get the better of me. (No Mas, Puta!)

* * *

Again, a thousand years past in just seconds. Neither of us moved or uttered a word. I held my glare, but this time with the floor. I felt myself begin to falter within the silence. Then the blonde spoke up and our eyes locked for the third time that night.

"Hicca... You know or I mean I want you to..UGH!" He threw his arms in the air with frustration. Tuffnut was more a boy of action than words, so it was no surprise he was having trouble trying to say what was on his mind. "Look. Okay. I'm sorry. I mean.. Thor! I'M SORRY!" I flinched and stumbled back into my fathers chair at his volume change at the end of his first 'complete' sentence. My right leg slightly drawn up from the startled and my hands clenching the arm rests.

Tuffnut began pacing back and fourth in front of the fire place. His hands twisting in the ends of his near silver blonde-ish hair. Every so often he would stop and open his mouth as if to say something, then clamp it shut just to continue making a trail in my floor. Once more he stopped and opened his mouth, but this time as he shut it I threw myself to my feet, griped his hair with my hands, and yanked his head to be level with mine. His eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"What in the hells are you trying to say? I mean you look like a fish! Open, close, open, close! Spit it out!" As I finished my out burst I twirled back to the chair and flooped down and huffed at my bangs. Rolling my eyes while growing inpatient waiting for him to get on with this and say whatever he was trying to say.

"Ok.. So I lost myself the other day." He stepped close to me and knelt down. "I, for a long time now, have cared for you." He looked away as he finished his sentence. A blush creeping it's way across his cheeks. My eyes were locked on his cheeks as his words sunk in. I looked onto silver eyes.

"You have a strange way of showing you care for me." I looked away as he came closer. I felt his hands on my face. I quickly jerked my on his with every intention to jerk them off, but I didn't. I couldn't. I just kept emarld on silver. "Why do I feel like I can forgive you? Though I won't. Not now anyway." I looked to the wall beside, finding it very interesting suddenly. My eyes feeling that familar sting of tears building.

"I understand, but know I'm not just gonna leave you alone. Not like I tried for the past few years now." He chuckled as he said this. How long had he actually been having these 'feelings' for me? I looked at him with curiousity. He kissed me. Quickly and soft. Muttering yet another apology. I smiled slightly and wipped it off my face. I'm not giving in to that smirking face just yet.

"If you try anything like you did before..." I trailed off. The thought alone made my tears start falling. I was hurt. In so many ways, but I wasn't mad at Tuffnut. I didn't understand why. I just felt hurt like a girl that just got dumped.

"I promise Hicca.." He lifted my chin to meet his eyes once more. His face held a soft smile. "..I don't ever want to hurt you. I never meant to. I swear. I just lost control of my head.." He broke our gaze as he said this. A shamed look gracing his face. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pecked his lipsquickly and pushed him away, heading to the door. My stutter began. Damn you embarresment!

"Wel..well it's it's, um, getting late. So aa, I guess I'll hmm, well see you tomorrow..at..um breakfasst.." I flashed him an awkward smile. The tall blonde walked up to me. Looming over me easliy. My cheeks bruning. His hand settled on my face. Soft and warm, but still slightly frightening. I pulled away slightly and looked up to him. He was leaning down to me for what I thought was another kiss, so I closed my eyes tightly. I was wrong.

He leaned to my hear and whispered softly. "Goodnight Hicca. I can't wait to make it up to you tomorrow." I knotted my brows in confusion. "Make what up to m..." Then I realized and looked away. I couldn't look at him with that thought in my head again. The burning returning to my eyes.

Tuffnut pulled me into a tight warm embrace and began to whisper to me again. "I can never take back what I did, Hicca, but I can atleast try to make up for it." He kissed my forehead and made his way back to his home up the hill. A slight smile graced my lips as I shut the door.

'Well tomorrow might actually be a good day for me for once...' I smiled to myself at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

WOOT WOOT! Chapter Six! Lets see how Tuffnut plans to woo little Hicca, but will the little viking even be in the mood for woo...Whats he got planned? ;D

* * *

The next day started early. Hiccup was in 'Raven's Peak' playing with Toothless. While Hiccup was scratching away at the dragons scales, Tuffnut was staring down at the two from the entrance of the cove. As he jumped down Toothless lunged in front of the smaller boy and beard his sharp retractable teeth. A snarl echoing in the cove.

"Whoa there buddy. It's okay. He's a...friend. He isn't here to hurt us and he won't blow our cover. I promise." Hiccup was rubbing the scaly beast's head with a soft smile playing across his lips. Toothless quickly turned back into his kitten like state and trotted away from the two boys to play in the small lake and hunt for some mackerel.

Tuffnut turned away from the dragon to let his eyes fall on his crush, but what met his eyes made him take a step back. Hiccup was wearing what would soon become now has his 'Fathers Stare.' It was the look his father gave anyone when they were in serious trouble. Hiccup had seen it more the enough times to beable to master it so gracefully. This was a look that brought dread and fear to those that had to witness it.

"What..?" the blonde asked slghtly confused. "If you think i'm no longer angry or that I've forgotten what you did to me, then you are sadly mistaken. If fact I should have let Toothless bite you in half. Teach you a lesson." With the that the smaller boy followed to where his dragon had gone to the lake and sat at the shore. The 'stare' never leaving his face.

'Great.' Tuffnut thought. He had to find a way to make the small boy happy with him, though after what he had done, the chances of that began to seem not very likely. The taller boy sighed and walked up to the other. Slowly.

Hiccup heard the boy, but kept his focus on his reptile friend. He was enjoying what little control he KNEW he had over the blonde, though he also knew not to push it. For fear of what had happened before. Hiccup shook the painfully memory away.

Tuffnut was right beside Hiccup now. His eyes to the lake, but glancing down at the tiny viking every so often. Unsure of what he needed to do. So he sat. Arms propped up behind him as he learned bac. Legs sprawled out, nearly touching Hiccups.

"So..." The auburn haird boy asked. Tuffnut shot his eyes to Hiccup. "Huh?" He asked somewhat puzzled. The other chuckled softly. "You said you were gonna make "it" up to me, right? Well, what are you gonna do? And please don't say were doing it or I'll smack you."

Tuffnut stared at the other boy for a moment as the words sank in, then it hit him. "OH! Oh, yeah. I mean, no. This isn't it. I mean I've been thinking about what I should do, but.." Hiccup interrupted. "Oh Gods, he thinks." The smaller boy laughed at his joke, while Toothless let out a sound that seemed deadly close to a chuckle as well.

The blonde furrowed his brows at the two. "Ha ha. Very funny, but seriously. I don't exactly know a way to make up for what I ...did..." He looked away from questioning eyes and stared at his feet still sprawled out. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and smiled. Tuffnut had turned his eyes back to the two just in time to see the smiled they shared. This wasn't gonna be good. He gulped quietly.

* * *

Tuffnut was given the chore of feeding Toothless to make up for what he had done. I know that it didn't sound like a bad thing right? Wrong. Tuffnut had to completely fill a large wicker basket with fish. Not just any fish either. It had to be mackrel. Toothless's favorite fish. He also had to do it twice a day. It took a lot of work. Any fish he caught other than a macherel had to be thrown back. He had to get up pretty early to do it as well.

Tuffnut wasn't exactly enjoying his 'task', but did it. He wanted to prove to Hiccup he was sorry.

As Toothless was devouring his supper, Tuffnut had set under a large willow tree. Hiccup was walking up and sat, rather closely I might add, to the blonde boy. The taller boy felt his heart speeding up and he wanted so badly to just tackle the smaller with kisses and hold him close. He restrained. He had to. He didn't want to chance being able to hold the boy freely. To have him as his without force.

"You've been working hard these past few days. Getting tired? Gonna decide to give up, maybe?" Hiccup said this with a soft smile playing at his lips. "What? PLEASE! If you could do this, then I can easily." Tuffnut said with his 'smirk.' Hiccup laughed and turn to the lake. His hands at his sides. So close to the blonde's own. The muscles in his wrist twitching with the urge to hold the hand so near to his own.

"I didn't do this. While not as long as you any way." The smaller boy said this with a rather 'bored' expression. I looked at him confused, but before I could question his statement he, as if reading my mind, spoke again. "We flew. I help him fly. That's why he wears the harness." He looked at me. His usually smile beaming up to me. I just laughed and replied. "Dude, that rules."

* * *

I know it's short but I need a good review on where to go from here. Please review and again, sorry for the shortness of the story. :C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven. So Sorry for the LATE~ update! I've been rather busy and just getting over a serious summer cold! Forgive me please! No Onward!

**::(Tuffnut's P.O.V.)::**

* * *

It had been a strange couple of days. It was as if the hurt I caused him had never happened. Yet.. There was still actions in him that showed me that he remembered. That he didn't trust me. I didn't blame him. It hurt me when he would pull away from him when I touched him. It hurt when he would glance away from me and stare to the ground with a pained look. I deserved the hurt though. I just wanted to change those thoughts he held on of that night.

I watched him with the Night Fury. I watched him in the forge. His passion was beautiful. How could I hurt someone someone so wonderfully kind? We sat at the lake again this day. Toothless sleeping upside down in a tree not to far away. The auburn haired boy sat beside me. His eyes locked in the shimmering waters before us. I did it without thinking. I do not regret it though. I pressed his lips to mine.

He didn't pull away. He didn't smack the hand I used to hild his face to mind. His eyes never closed though. He watched me. For the fear of what I _could_ do to him. I brushed my tongue against his plum pink lips. His eyes half lidded now, as he ever so slowly parted those delisious lips. I snaked my tongue in ever so quickly.

He gasped just so as I wrapped my arms around his frail waist. His arms grip my neck and make their way into my golden locks. His eyes close and he tilts his head just enough to deepen this kiss. Our first kiss. The first real kiss I could give him.

The moment doesn't last long as I am thrown to the ground. A snarl ringing in my ears. Toothless. I stared up to those brilliantly shinning slits of forest moss green. Sharp, white teeth bared at me. I was frozen. My breath held tightly in my throat.

* * *

**::(Hiccup's P.O.V.)::**

* * *

I was surprised at myself. I had allowed Tuffnuts tongue explored my mouth. I felt the fear I held so tightly for the blonde before me fade slowly, yet rather quickly. As his hands incircled my small waist I realized I had my fingers intertwinged in his golden hair. As the moment came so quickly, I realized with the same quickness I was thrown away from the taller boy. I was dazed slightly by the force I was thrown from the other boy. As my eyes focused I saw Toothless.

He was hover over Tuffnut. Snarling. His wings spreaded wide above him. He was ready to rip the boy beneath him apart. I forced my weak voice out as loud as  
I could.

"TOOTHLESS! STOP!" The dragon dropped from the boy and turned to me. His face resembling that of a scolded puppy. My eyes softened and I turned my eyes to Tuffnut. He had a shooked look upon his face. I chuckled softly. Realizing I must have sounded very much like my father for a moment.

I moved to Toothless. His head hung low and his eyes cast away from me. I gently stroked him. "It's okay bud. He wasn't hurting me. I know you were just tring to keep me safe." I smiled brightly at him and he reverted back to his puppy like state. Tail wagging as he sat upon his hind legs. I moved to Tuffnut now. Holding out my hand to the boy to help him to his feet.

"I'm sorry..he can get...alittle protective." Hiccup laughed nervously. As the small boy helped the _much taller_ boy up, Tuffnut hooked his hands around Hiccups small waist, with a displeased growl from Toothless of course.

"So~ we should probably head back to Berk." Pulling free from the blonde, Hiccup stumbled up to Toothless and snuggled the scaly beast. Turning swiftly around, Hiccup grabbed the blonde by the wrist and pulled him away back to the village.

The entire walk back to Berk was done with two hands held tight. The blush of red had made it's way to the smaller boys ear. The heat stayed and he felt quite nervous. Every so often he would sneak a glance or two at the blonde.

* * *

**::(Tuffnut P.O.V.)::**

* * *

He was looking at me again. Wearing a painted face of red. So cute. Gods how he justed to slam the boy down and ravish in. He closed his eyes and shook the delisious idea away. He couldn't risk hurting the small boy a second time. He would be patient. He had already gotten this far, right?

They were up to kissing. Deep kissing. I wanted more. Much more. Nothing could be done though. Maybe I could get a few more kisses from him tonight before he heads to sleep? Again Tuffnut shook the ideas away. Better not to push ones luck. Considering now there was a large and scary dragon waiting for the perfect moment to snap his head off. Tuffnut was sure Toothless wanted to rip him apart.

He let a sigh and glanced to the boy beside him. Hiccup was looking up to him with a questioning look in his eyes with his head cocked slightly to the left. Adoreable. Tuffnut just smiled down at the boy. He was granted a smile sweet smile in turn.

Yeah...I'm just gonna have to be patient. Gods this is gonna be torture...

* * *

End~ Sorry for the shortness. I am planning a nice bath house nice next chapter! I may end up doing a time warp dance to speed up the time within the story. Tempting. Anywho~ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update! Next chapter soon! Please Review!


End file.
